TRADUCTION: Enchanté
by Cassandre Potter
Summary: Les âmes sœurs existent. Chacun en possède une. Jacqueline Frost, esprit de l'hiver et gardienne du rire ne l'a jamais rencontré. Elle était persuadé qu'elle ne le ferait jamais mais à New York tout peut se produire. Joyeuses Fêtes.
1. Étrange

**Disclamer: Les Avengers appartiennent à Marvel. Rise of the Guardians/Les 5 Légendes appartiennent à DreamWorks. L'histoire appartient à viridianaln9. La traduction est à moi.**

* * *

Jacqueline n'avait pas pensé à sa marque d'Âme Sœurs depuis de nombreuses années. Ce n'était pas qu'elle s'en fichait mais au début elle ne s'en souvenait pas et après elle ne pensait pas vraiment qu'il ou elle était en vie. C'était Nord qui l'avait évoqué et c'était à cause de Tooth.

-Je souhaite donner un cadeau à Tooth.

-Tu ne lui donnes pas toujours des cadeaux? Lui a t-elle demandé.

-Oui, mais c'est un anniversaire spécial. Répondit Nord.

-Dois-je obtenir des cadeaux pour les autres gardiens? Demanda Jacqueline.

-Non, c'est pour notre anniversaire de mariage à Tooth et moi. A répondu Nord avec un sourire éclatant.

-Quelle?! demanda Jacqueline surprise.

-Da. Nord a dit avec un sourire éclatant. Mon âme sœur.

-Oh. Jacqueline a dit. North la regarda. À ce moment, Tooth apparut et elle les regardait tous les deux.

-Jacqueline. sourit Tooth en allant la saluer.

-Hey, Tooth. Dit Jack avec un doux sourire.

-De quoi tu parlais? Tooth a demandé.

-Je parlais de notre anniversaire à Jacqueline. Nord a dit avec un grand rire.

-Oui, tu pars avec le tien? Tooth a demandé.

-Je-je n'ai pas trouvé le mien. Jaqueline a dit.

-Oh.

-Hum… j'ai promis à Jamie un jour de neige, je te verrai plus tard. Jacqueline a dit et s'est envolé avant que les deux autres gardiens puissent dire n'importe quoi.

# #

Elle a atterri en Antarctique dans les bois d'hiver à l'intérieur du palais d'hiver. Elle avait tendance à se plaindre au Vieil Homme de l'Hiver lorsqu'elle était frustrée.

-Je veux dire que ce n'est pas comme si je ne pensais pas qu'il était là-bas. Jacqueline lui a dit. Le Vieil Homme de l'Hiver leva un sourcil. Il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait pour le moment.

-Mm-hmm. A répondu le Vieil Homme de l'Hiver en essayant de la faire parler pour pouvoir l'aider.

-Je vois juste tous les couples que tu connais et mes mots étaient rouges parce qu'ils n'étaient pas nés et je ne les ai pas regardés après et maintenant." Jacqueline a dit en les regardant d'une couleur noire pure lui disant qu'il était vivant quelque part dans le monde.

-Pourquoi ne le cherches-tu pas?"

-Oh s'il te plait. Répondit Jack assise sur son bâton.

-Je l'ai fait et je l'ai trouvée."

-Ce n'est pas la même chose. grogna Jack. Je ne sais pas par où commencer les mots sont apparus quand j'ai eu dix-huit ans pour l'amour de Dieu, est-ce que tu sais à quel point c'était bizarre alors, ma mère m'en voulait."

-Ça ne peut pas être si mauvais. a protesté le Vieil Homme de l'Hiver.

-Oui, ils le peuvent. a répondu Jacqueline. Eh bien pour mon temps ça l'était.

-Vous devez l'avoir ressenti à un moment donné. lui a dit le Vieil Homme de l'Hiver.

-Tu sais que je me sentais bizarre vers les années quarantes comme si mon corps couvrait quelque chose, mais je ne l'ai jamais regardé. Jacqueline lui a dit. Maintenant, si la personne est mortelle, ils ne pourraient pas me voir?

-Est-ce ce qui t'inquiète?

-Je veux dire, le tien est argent ou or pour les autres le mien est noir. Jacqueline lui a dit. Seuls les humains ont le noir.

-Tu ne sais jamais Jacqueline, ça pourrait être une bonne chose. Lui a dit le Vieil Homme de l'Hiver.

-Ugh-tu ne m'aides pas du tout. Jacqueline lui a dit.

-J'essaie mais je veux aussi comprendre, certains Esprits ont déjà eu des humains comme compagnons. Lui a dit le Vieil Homme de l'Hiver.

-Vraiment? demanda Jacqueline surprise de ne pas savoir ça.

-Oui, rappelez-vous même certains Dieux et Déesses, Eros en est une bonne indication. Lui a dit le Vieil Homme de l'Hiver.

-Vieil Homme, tu sais que ça n'a presque pas marché pour lui.

-Et bien tu pensais aussi que personne ne te verrait jamais et maintenant tu as un petit groupe de croyants. Lui a t'il dit béatement.

-Tu ne peux pas être béat, tu sais. Elle lui a dit.

-Va là-bas et vois ce que tu découvres. Le vieil homme a dit avec un sourire.

-Juste cette fois, oui il doit être vieux maintenant.

-Vous seriez plus vieille. Le vieil homme lui a dit.

J'y vais. lui dit Jacqueline avec un sourire.

* * *

Elle a fait comme elle a dit au Vieil Homme de l'Hiver. Elle est allée au seul endroit où elle savait aller. Elle arrivait à New York et commençait à répandre la neige près de l'hiver. Elle se déplaça pour geler tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir. Elle tourna même autour de la belle tour qui avait été érigée, ce que certains appelaient la tour des Avenger. Ça ne lui importait pas, elle avait vu Thor. Les Asgardiens étaient parmi les rares qui ne l'avaient jamais ignoré. Elle regarda autour d'elle et entra dans la ruelle, elle ne s'y attendait pas.

-M'dame, vous êtes pieds nues et il fait froid dehors. Jacqueline se tourna lentement vers la voix et vit un homme debout.

-Tu peux me voir.


	2. Message argenté

**Disclamer: Les Avengers appartiennent à Marvel. Rise of the Guardians/Les 5 Légendes appartiennent à DreamWorks. L'histoire appartient à viridianaln9. La traduction est à moi.**

* * *

Quand Steve était revenu de la glace, il n'avait pas pensé à sa marque. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. Il n'y avait pas pensé puisqu'il n'avait jamais trouvé la personne. En tant qu'enfant, il était toujours sorti car beaucoup d'enfants dans son temps avaient une marque noire ou rouge comme ils l'étaient, mais la sienne était différente. Les mots l'ont toujours surpris.

-Elle ou il doit se sentir si seul. Sa mère lui avait dit cela il y a plusieurs années. Il ne l'a toujours pas compris parce qu'il se sentait seul. Oui, il avait l'équipe maintenant, mais parfois il regardait les mots et il comprendrait.

-Ce n'est pas normal. Un des soldats lui avait dit, quand ils avaient vu sa marque. Il savait que ce n'était pas une teinte argentée. Tout le monde les avait en noir ou en rouge. Il avait demandé et regardé mais ne pouvait pas trouver la réponse. Peggy ne s'en souciait pas et il savait qu'elle n'était pas son âme et cela ne l'empêchait pas de se soucier d'elle.

Quand il est revenu de sa congélation et que son monde s'est mis à marcher et a rejoint les Avengers avec les Chitauri attaqués. Il n'était pas certain de rejoindre la Tour quand Tony l'invita. Alors qu'il s'emparait de déménager à New York, il se sentit étrange de voir que beaucoup des Avengers avaient leurs propres âmes sœurs à l'exception de Natasha qui l'avait apparemment perdu.

Il a eu l'occasion de voir différentes personnes. Quand il a rencontré Jane Foster, la compagne de Thor semblait gentille. Il ne lui a pas parlé, mais il a parlé à son assistant, qui s'est également révélée être son professeur sur le nouveau monde. Il ne savait pas comment le sujet des âmes-sœurs était venu, mais il se souvenait de la discussion qui avait suivi.

-Ouais, alors Jane ne s'y attendait pas non plus, puisque son écriture est en or, mais je pense que c'est pour ça que nous sommes devenus amis depuis l'argent de la mienne et tout.

-Quoi ? Demanda Steve choqué car il n'avait jamais rencontré personne avec des couleurs différentes des habituelles rouge et noir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est Steve? demanda Darcy

-Vous avez dit que votre écriture est en argent et Jane est en or? voulu savoir Steve

-Ouais, je pensais que c'était bizarre au début, mais Jane a ignoré la sienne comme tu sais depuis qu'elle était scientifique. confirma Darcy

-Est-ce que les gens ont trouvé ça bizarre? demanda Steve

-Bien sûr, et j'ai été victime d'intimidation mais ma mère m'a dit que certaines personnes avaient été choisies pour être avec des personnes spéciales, tu sais, et bien Jane a eu Thor alors je le crois plus maintenant.

-Ils m'ont dit que c'était bizarre, je l'ai aussi en argent. lui dit Steve.

Ce n'était pas comme si c'était un secret, personne ne mentionnait ses mots, mais ils savaient que c'était de l'argent car il était écrit dans les fichiers de SHIELD et les gens en parlaient dans certaines vidéos qu'il avait vues à son sujet.

-Cela a effrayé mes parents, mais ma mère a toujours été la plus ouverte des deux et elle a fini par trouvé ça génial. dit Darcy.

Il ne savait pas que cela changerait d'ici deux ans.

* * *

Steve a eu une chose de son passé nommée Bucky. Il était choqué de voir que son meilleur ami était autre chose. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus au regard choqué de Natasha d'entre toutes les personnes.

Son ami était de retour et avec son âme sœur. Ils n'étaient plus seuls.

Thor était également revenu d'Asgard et avec lui, Loki. Darcy a eu le choc de sa vie en découvrant qu'il était son âme sœur. Ils ne pouvaient toujours pas y croire. Tony croyait toujours que c'était un tour du dieu lui-même. Mais leur relation se passait bien même si tout le monde le surveillait pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui faisait pas de mal. Bruce était plus prudent sur tous ceux qui craignaient que le Hulk soit réel pour attaquer Loki s'il blessait leur «frère scientifique honoraire» et Steve ne voulait pas être là si cela se produisait.

-Pourquoi tu ne cherches pas le tien, Mec? lui demanda un jour Bruce

-Où veux-tu que je commence?

-Je ne sais pas. Demande à Thor ou à Loki puisque d'après ta marque le tien est probablement un Ase. lui suggéra Bucky.

-Tu veux dire un dieu ou une déesse? demanda Steve en soupirant. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient tomber du ciel et j'espère vraiment que le mien n'essaie pas de conquérir le monde.

-Et bien cherche. Rétorqua Banner. Thor a dit que ta liée risquait d'être encore vivante quelque part si c'est en or. Apparemment elle sera argent jusqu'à ce que vous vous trouviez.

-Peut-être qu'ils ne veulent pas me trouver. Lui rappela Steve. Y as-tu pensé ? Je suis mortel.

-Ou ils pensent que tu es mort. Commenta Bruce. Peut-être que ton âme-sœur pense que tu es mort, cherche Steve, tu dois essayer.

-Je ne te promets rien, mais je garderai les yeux grands ouverts pour les dieux ou les déesses qui tombent du ciel. commenta Steve.

-C'est tout ce que je demande. Lui répondit Bruce.

Pour autant, il savait que Steve n'essayerai pas.

* * *

C'était près de l'heure d'hiver et il semblait que le moment était venu de neiger. Steve savait qu'en tant qu'enfant, il n'aurait pas dû aimer la neige, car il se retrouvait toujours à l'intérieur. Mais depuis qu'il pouvait être dehors sans tomber malade, il l'aimait. Il y avait juste quelque chose dans la neige qui l'appelait.

Il a marché en regardant autour de lui quand il l'a vue. Elle se tenait sur la neige avec des cheveux blancs argentés lui arrivant à la taille. Il remarqua immédiatement ses pieds nus et se demanda s'il pouvait l'aider à s'abriter.

-M'dame, vous êtes pieds nus et il fait froid dehors. Commenta t-il.

La jeune femme se tourna lentement pour lui faire face et elle semblait choquée, ses yeux de couleur de glace brillaient.

-Tu peux me voir. Ces mots le frappèrent et déclenchèrent ses suivants.

-Tu es mon âme-sœur. Commenta t-il en tendant la main. Elle l'a pris et lui sourit.


	3. Soldat et Glace

Disclamer: Les Avengers appartiennent à Marvel. Rise of the Guardians/Les 5 Légendes appartiennent à DreamWorks. L'histoire appartient à viridianaln9. La traduction est à moi.

* * *

-Tu es mon âme sœur. Il a dit en lui tendant la main. Jacqueline regarda sa main et réfléchit un instant avant de prendre sa main et de lui sourire. Elle sentit un frisson courir sur sa colonne vertébrale et elle ne le comprit pas du tout.

-Désolée, si je suis froide. S'excusa t-elle.

-Je m'appelle Steve Rogers. Se présenta t-il, il ne l'a senti pas réellement réagir.

-Jacqueline Frost. Répondit-elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent parce qu'il reconnaissait le nom et savait que c'était un qu'il devrait connaître.

Il était aussi surpris qu'elle ne dise rien d'elle ou qu'elle n'ait pas mentionné Captain America.

-Nous pouvons aller chez moi ou nous pouvons aller chez vous. proposa Steve.

-Euh, je pense que chez vous serais mieux. Lui a dit Jacqueline, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait aller au Pôle Nord, là où elle vivait en ce moment.

-Dois-je prévenir votre famille? demanda Steve

-Tu ne pourrais pas les atteindre. Certifia t-elle et Steve se demanda pourquoi.

-D'accord alors es-tu une déesse ? Demanda Steve et elle le regarda avec de grands yeux. Je veux dire, je connais un de mes amis qui est un Dieu et bien c'est ce qu'on m'a dit.

Steve regarda autour de lui et il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas si loin de la tour de l'Avenger et qu'ils pourraient y arriver rapidement. Il vit qu'elle ne laisserait pas un bâton en bois et il se demanda si c'était quelque chose de proche du marteau auquel Thor tenait.

-Et donc que fais-tu dans la vie ? s'enquit Jacqueline.

-Je suis un capitaine. Lui répondit Steve, ne voulant pas lui dire qu'il était un super-héros parce qu'il ne voulait pas la voir agir comme toutes ces filles.

-Oh, alors tu es militaire. commenta Jacqueline

-Oui et toi ? Demanda t-il.

-Je suis une Gardienne. Répondit-elle.

-Oh. Commenta Steve.

-C'est un peu gênant n'est-ce pas ? Jacqueline dit avec un sourire et Steve ne peut s'empêcher de sourire avec elle.

-Et moi qui pensais que je ne te rencontrerais jamais. Lui dit Steve.

-Moi aussi. J'ai arrêté de chercher il y a longtemps. Commenta t-elle en regardant vers le ciel.

-Tu as abandonné.

-Non, j'avais peur. Répondit Jacqueline. Steve la regarda en se demandant de quoi elle avait peur.

-Oh. Lui dit Steve. Nous y sommes.

Jacqueline leva les yeux pour voir le bâtiment mais elle ne put pas voir le nom car Steve la tira par le bras. Elle pouvait toujours sentir un frisson monter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle n'en comprenait pas la raison. Ils sont montés dans l'ascenseur.

-Maître Rogers, qui est la femme à côté de vous? Demanda Jarvis alors que Jacqueline regardait autour d'elle.

-Son nom est Jacqueline Frost et elle est mon âme-sœur. répondit Steve faisant rougir Jacqueline d'embarras.

-Bonjour Maîtresse Frost, bienvenue à la Tour des Avenger, je m'appelle Jarvis.

-Bonjour, merci Jarvis. Dit Jacqueline.

-Je devrais vous avertir Maître Rogers, Maître Stark a appelé tout le monde dans le salon.

-D'accord. Soupira Steve.

-Je suppose que qui que soit ce «Stark», tu ne peux pas lui dire non. Déduisit Jacqueline.

-Un truc du genre. Confirma t-il. Il ne le permettrait pas réellement.

-Je pense que j'ai un ami comme ça. L'informa t-elle.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et ils sortirent ensemble. Jacqueline ne s'attendait pas à ce qui les attendaient.

-Jakel! Explosa Thor.

-Jacqueline. Salua Loki et Jacqueline se tourna pour voir les deux dieux.

Jacqueline ne les avait pas vus depuis des années, elle avait vu des signes du Bifrost mais c'était l'été.

-Thor ! S'exclama Jacqueline alors qu'il extirpait l'air de ses poumons. Elle entendit Loki claquer des doigts et elle sentit ses vêtements se modifier.

-Thor, je ne peux pas respirer. Informa Jacqueline. Thor la lâcha et elle alla serrer Loki dans ses bras.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Thor.

-Je suis ici avec mon âme-sœur.

-Attends, tu connais le capitaine? Demanda Clint.

Loki la laissa partir et elle se dirigea vers Steve. Jacqueline a regardé tout le monde avec de grands yeux en remarquant qu'ils pouvaient tous la voir.

-Bonjour, salua t-elle avant de se cacher partiellement derrière Steve.

-Alors tu viens d'Asgard demanda la fille brune.

-Hm non. Informa Jacqueline. Elle savait pourquoi ils étaient confus, beaucoup pensaient qu'elle était Jakel Frosti et qu'elle venait d'Asgard ce qui était normal.

-Jacqueline vit ici depuis longtemps. Elle dirige les mois d'hiver. Informa Loki avec fierté.

-Tu diriges ?

-Je suis l'Esprit de l'Hiver.

-Et la Gardienne du Rire. J'ai appris la nouvelle à Asgard.

-Comment sont-ils capables de me voir? Demanda Jacqueline en regardant autour d'elle.

-Ah, votre marque avec le capitaine peut être utile. Informa Thor.

-Attendez, vous dites qu'elle habite ici depuis longtemps mais qu'elle n'a jamais entendu parler de Captain America? S'exclama Tony.

-N'est-il pas mort ? Demanda Jacqueline qui avait entendu parler de lui en lisant un article. Elle a peut-être même congelé une partie de son exposition il y a quelques années.

-Et bien apparemment non, grâce à toi. Commenta Loki en regardant avec intérêt Jacqueline.

-Quoi ? Steve a demandé et il n'était pas le seul.

-Steve, Jacqueline est aussi puissante que le Vieil Homme de l'Hiver, je pense qu'elle le surpasse. Expliqua lentement Loki. Tu es tombé dans la glace, ton sérum aurait pu te protéger mais votre lien aussi.

-Attends, tu es celui qui est tombé ce jour-là. Réalisa Jacqueline.

-Oui. Steve lui a dit.

-Je me souviens de ce jour-là. Admit-elle. J'ai eu mal jusqu'à ce que je déclenche une explosion de neige.

-Vraiment ? A t-il demandé.

-Oui, j'étais vraiment en colère cette semaine-là. Confirma t-elle.

* * *

-Je sens que je devrais m'excuser. dit Jacqueline à Steve.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Steve.

-J'aurais dû te chercher. Lui dit Jacqueline.

Steve la regarde et il comprend parce que parfois il se sent coupable avec Bucky. Attrapant son visage pour la regarder il commenta.

-Je pense que je devais être ici et je ne le serais pas si ce n'était pas pour toi." lui dit Steve. Je te remercie.

-Aloors, que veux-tu faire? Lui demanda Jacqueline.

-Nous pouvons faire connaissance et voir à partir de là. Répond en souriant Steve.

* * *

_Pôle Nord_

Jacqueline l'avait dit aux Gardiens et ils ne pouvaient pas y croire.


End file.
